


Widowmaker

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Johnny is playing an intense game of Overwatch, Doyoung interrupts in the best way.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> this is more just an excuse for me to write a johndo smutshot>-< gamer johnny though <3<3

"Ah, Haechan, Haechan. Cut." Johnny said through his microphone. His hands busy at the keyboard, shooting one opponent right after the other.

They had been playing for almost 2 hours now. It was almost 3 in the morning, Johnny tried his best to be quiet, knowing Dongyoung was most likely asleep.

"Youngho. I need a healer at the plane, are you close?" Taeyong said over the voice chat with an abruptness in his tone. 

"I'm on the opposite side of the map. I think Jaehyun is where you are, though." Johnny's eyes stayed open, watching and shooting other opponents.

When he noticed Doyoung enter the room, he hid his character and turned around, immediately apologizing. "Ah, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll be quieter."

"I came to watch." Doyoung mouthed and gestured at him, letting him continue.

Johnny went back to his game, putting his headset back on but leaving one ear uncovered. "Taeyong. Right." He notified Taeyong, continuing with the game.

Or at least he was playing until Doyoung crawled under the desk, looking up at him with a smile.

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes that were full of worry. Doyoung continued anyway, untying and sliding down Johnny's sweatpants. 

"Uh, Jaehyun. There's an o-" He stopped as he felt Doyoung's tongue on the head of his cock. His breathing became more shallow. "An opponent close. I'm reloading." 

"There's only 5 seconds left on the clock, I'm not over there right now." And before he knew it, the round ended and they had won. As his teammates exchanged "Good job!" and "Hell yeah!" Doyoung took the opportunity to slide Johnny's cock down his throat.

Johnny's head went back, a gasp escaping his lips. He went to seemingly press the mute button on his side of the voice chat.

After pressing the button, Johnny let out a breathy "Fuck, Doyoung-ah." Doyoung just continued to do anything he could to make Johnny cum quickly.

Johnny thread his fingers through Doyoung's soft hair, getting them taken off and pressed into the chair, Doyoung taking full control.

Doyoung let Johnny's hands go as he heard the next round starting. Johnny weakly went back to pressing keys, his mojo lost on the fact that Doyoung had his dick halfway down his throat and let drool spill from his warm, wet mouth.

It was truly a sight.

"Youngho, what happened? You were running high last round."

"Luck ran out, I guess." His luck did anything other than run out. Johnny's hips bucked into Doyoung's mouth, Doyoung pulling off for a moment to breathe and suck a bruise onto Johnny's thigh, a smile on his lips.

When Doyoung began again, Johnny accidentally let out a whimper, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment only to get killed in that split second.

His hands went back down to Doyoung as the kill cam played. He flipped his microphone up, whispering praises to Doyoung, caressing his soft skin with one of his hands.

Doyoung pulled up, only the tip in his mouth as he tapped it against his tongue. "I missed you in bed." Was all he muttered before going back to Johnny's cock.

His game came back on, respawning in the same place. "Johnny. I need a healer." Haechan said, snapping Johnny back into the game.

"I've got you." He said but it came out messy, slightly broken speech and his voice an octave and a half knocked down.

"Thank you~" Haechan said in a sing-song voice. Doyoung swirled his tongue around Johnny's cock with pressure, making Johnny feel all too good.

He was about to kill an opponent when Doyoung pulled off and bit his thigh where he had bruised it earlier.

Johnny let out a cracked moan and missed the enemy, hoping his microphone and teammates didn't catch either. The kill cam played yet again as he made his mistake.

When Doyoung deepthroated him for the fourth time and looked up at him with wide eyes, Johnny lost it, mouthing "I'm close" at Doyoung.

Doyoung didnt pay much mind to it, now doing things he knew would drive Johnny crazy and come in seconds.

Johnny put a hand over his mouth, trying to resist moaning or making noise as he came in Doyoung's mouth. Doyoung purposefully made a mess, come going onto Johnny's thighs just so Dongyoung could put on a show of licking it up.

Johnny returned to reality, breathing heavily, his eyelids hooded. "Johnny! Is your cat walking on your keyboard or something?! Wake up!! I need help!" Jaehyun practically yelled at him.

He tried his best to help Jaehyun, his shots missing a few times as he pressed the wrong key or was looking at Doyoung who had pushed his sweats back up and was now just sitting on the ground, his head laying on his arms which were laying on Johnny's lap, looking up at Johnny in adoration.

He could be incredibly lewd and then, in the blink of an eye, absolutely adorable. The round ended, they surprisingly won, even with Johnny's constant faults.

Johnny closed his hand around the microphone, holding it away and muffled from his mouth as he spoke. "Doyoung, go back to bed, I'll be there in a second, okay?" Doyoung smiled at him. "Okay~" He said, leaving the room.

As if on cue, all of Johnny's teammates began making fun of him, moaning and cursing into the voice chat.

"Dongyoung-ah! Dongyoung-ah!" They teased, laughing like children. 

"I thought my mic was muted! Stop!!" Johnny a hint of anger as he spoke. "Johnny-hyung, your moans are pretty ahaha~" Taeyong typed in the chat.

"I'm going to bed, quit it." Johnny had amusement in his voice, a laugh playing on his words so he could tell them he wasn't actually mad. 

"Goodnight, Youngho." "Goodnight, Johnny <3" "Sweet dreams, hyung" They all gave him a farewell as he logged off, turning his monitor off and going to Doyoung's room. 

"Doyochii~~" Johnny whined as he got into bed beside him, intertwining their legs, feeling his warmth.

"I thought you were asleep, what were you doing before you came in?" Johnny asked, a smile on his lips and an accusatory look in his eyes. 

"Thinking about you. I got off before." He chuckled, embarrassment shown on his face. "I figured. Ah, we almost lost because of you, bunny." 

"It's not my fault you can't play, Johnny." Doyoung smiled at him, turning off the light.


End file.
